


Misty's Tentacles

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Huge Ejaculation, Multiballs, Other, excessive cum, femboy, hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Sammy is a fat assed femboy trainer who’s heard some spicy rumors. Apparently, Misty does something super kinky with her “tentacles” whenever you white out against her! What fate awaits Sammy after a swift loss? And why is Misty’s crotch suddenly bulging?





	Misty's Tentacles

To think how far he’d come already! Sammy was just a trip to the end of the pool to besting the mighty Misty!

My, how wonderfully his Pokemon adventure was shaping up. To think Sammy was so naive and excited for the Pokemon world’s wonders a mere two months ago. It took so little time for him to figure out Pokemon catching and training was probably one of the least engaging activities in the Pokemon world. No, he found the real fun of adventuring when he kept noticing all those wavering eyes ogling him in his tight short shorts. The best part of being off on his own as an adult was asking stronger, bigger, more hung men trainers to trade a bit of cash or a rare candy or two for a night of fun fucking his fat ass as hard as his girly frame could take! Now it seemed so silly he wanted to be something as boring as a pokemon master. HA! Blowing cute guys and watching steam come out their ears from his saucy body was so much more fun.

Sammy’s attire looked appropriately skimpy for a gym set in a swimming pool. Though in truth, it was just his typical attire. A textured blue skin-tight tank top hugged his chest tight, giving up on covering the boy once his nipples were concealed and letting his delicious toned tummy out for everyone to view. His ample thighs looked totally deletacle and absolutely fitting for someone who’d spent the last few months doing little more than hiking. Tight black spats hung on to his proudest feature below, most of it sinking into the void of his fat ass’s deep buttcrack. And his ass… Sammy had taken to calling it “The Diglett Mound” with how much repressed homosexuality it’d dug up! It felt like well over two thirds of the men he encountered couldn’t stop staring at his voluptuous bottom. One third of that group seemed brave enough to actually come up and spout their romantic interest physically or verbally Three thirds of those brave men ended up getting their balls drained by hands, mouth, or ass from the slutty femboy adventurer. Life had turned into a drifting daydream of sex escapades for Sammy. He’d never been more happy in his life.

So, what was a total tart like Sammy doing running the gauntlet of Kanto’s gym system? What better way was there to find a bunch of fellow young adult Pokemon trainers ready to rail him stupid at a moment’s notice that heading to where they all congregated? Already he’d taken on Pewter City Gym and showed their leader he didn’t need the TM to use Rock Polish. It was a blast. Hitting up the Cerulean City Gym’s watery waves for a little fluid exchange seemed like the perfect next step!

Plus… it was easy to get info on people’s more deviant interests when you can ask for anything in exchange for a mind-blowing blowjob. And, if the rumors were true… it seemed Misty was a bit of a freak. Sammy kept hearing about Misty and her tentacles. She heard that some absolutely wild stuff had happened after her big bad tentacruel finally managed to make a trainer black out. The info seemed incomplete but… hot damn! Sammy hadn’t taken the plunge into full blown Pokephilia yet, but if there was ever a place to start, getting tentacle fucked by the strongest jellyfish in the region seemed like a nice place to start. 

So here Sammy was, wiggling his big fertile hips in clothes so skimpy they looked like risque swimwear. His upper half didn’t need coverage given his sex, but putting something on just made things feel even spicier. Nosebleeds went off left and right, from nostrils male and female, as he finally asserted his fat femboy butt all the way to Misty.

“Welcome trainer!” Misty defiantly yelled. “You’ve done well to come this far! Are you ready for the wrath of my water type assault?”

“Oh man! So assertive~!” Sammy giggled. “Don’t pound me too bad now. I’m just starting off. Or hey, maybe I just have to learn the hard way~”

Pokeballs flew and the fight began! Sammy lead with his trusted partner, his aid throughout countless battles that’d paved his way through his ongoing adventure: His level 25 Magikarp! Not a single Pokemon out there was quite as good at losing and forcing Sammy to pay up ‘some other way’ than the might of this flailing fish failure. Plus, once trainers gauged it was experienced enough to evolve, they’d usually cut the chatter and realize Sammy was hell bent on losing just to get a good fuck. What a perfect companion!

Misty’s Pokeball broke open high up in the air. Light shined down and steadily formed into a solid, massive, and imposing figure! Her ruthless, titanic Tentacruel entered the field, displacing the pool’s water until it was flooding out of the container. The trainers watching on to stare at Sammy’s ass grew nervous once that massive brute of a Pokemon entered the stage. That meant Misty was serious. That meant Misty was going to do… that. The spectators grew restless. They fled the gym! Even a spectacular battle like this wasn’t worth getting caught in this crossfire! 

Sammy smirked as the others fled. Jackpot. This was the real thing! Time to have some fun!

“Magikarp, use your Tackle attack!” Sammy roared.

The fish Pokemon tried its hardest to deal any damage to that titanic squid. Hell, it was even in the water this time to put some effort into its attacks. It leapt forward and tried its very best… only to deal basically no damage to the huge beast in front of it. 

Now it was Misty’s turn. “Tentacruel, use knock off!”

With lightning speed, a tendril from the beast raised high as can be, then slammed back down on to the poor fish pokemon with all its might. The force of the impact was likely enough to shatter human bones and outright kill a man. Of course, Magikarp was a Pokemon, so a knockout and a headache the next morning was the worst of the pain it’d suffer. The fish went completely unconscious before being promptly returned to its Pokeball.

Sammy feigned frantic confusion, trying not to raise suspicion he was intentionally trying to get dominated this whole match. “Uh… uh-oh! I only brought Magikarp to this fight! I’m all out of usable Pokemon!” 

Time to white out.

That little facade of panic wasn’t enough to convince Misty, especially between that horrible excuse for a battle and his scantily clad outfit. She saw right through it all and confronted the twink directly.

“So, you heard the rumors?” Misty asked directly. 

Even a shameless slut like Sammy couldn’t help but blush at being asked this all so directly. “I-I uh… Ehehe~”

“Heard about the tentacles, right?” Misty continued.

“You know it~” Giggled Sammy.

“Mhmm… very well then. I tend to do this to cocky trainers I don’t much care for. But, since you seem so willing… sure, I’ll let you enjoy the fun~”

Misty’s tentacruel loomed in closer, letting its titanic heft stand with all its might before the sassy, slutty trainer. It stared at him with a deathly gaze, conveying such raw emotion without any human expressions to rely on. Sammy licked his lips. He was ready. Ready to get ravaged by Misty’s deepest secret!

... and just like that, Tentacruel dematerialized into a beam of light and returned to the confines of his Pokeball. 

Sammy was a bit confused. “Hey uh… What?”

Misty tossed another Pokeball out out of her opposite hand. “Go, Manaphy!”

Whoa, a Manaphy? That was a mythical Pokemon! How on earth did Misty ever get one of those!? But yes, it was true. From that beam of light descended a cute little sea angel-looking Pokemon, ready for action.

“Manaphy... “ Misty began. “Manaphy, use Skill swap on that trainer! Just like last time!”

The seemingly innocent looking Pokemon smirked with a totally devilish smile. The ends of its long tail glew bright yellow as it channeled some strange psychic power. With a flash, it started its attack!

Sammy felt… funny all of a sudden. He usually felt totally feminine prancing about the region in his slutty short shorts, yet all of a sudden he felt… wow, he felt totally pathetic! He felt as if his life of sissy bitch buttfucking had suddenly caught up with him in one burst! Gosh, he felt like all he ever wanted now was action up his ass and mouth rather than ever use the equipment between his thighs again. What was with the sudden change?

Sammy felt compelled to pull his swim trunks forward and check. He gave a sharp gasp. Oh my god!

Sammy’s junk was shrinking right before his eyes! His modest if not underused cock was withering and shrinking down to a tiny little pathetic pinky in real time! All his manhood was spurting away in clear, impotent ropes of watery pre… not that there was much left given his lifestyle. Sammy topped only every once in a blue moon. Having his junk shrunk to a girly little clit wasn’t too embarrassing or big a deal at all, thankfully. 

But where was it all going? Surely all of that matter had to be repurposed into something, right? Sammy’s answer was just a head tilt back up away. Right across the way, Misty had a totally enthralled smile creeping across her face… and a bulge rapidly growing between her legs.

“Oooh yeah~” Misty groaned. “A-aaah, that makes nine! Oo-ooooh the minimize is w-wearing off…”

The bulge between Misty’s thighs kept growing. And growing and growing and… holy shit, that bulge couldn’t have been getting this big just from absorbing Sammy’s junk! What the fuck was going on!? With bated breath Sammy watched as the crotch of Misty’s one piece shredded to piece under the weight of some expanding development on her crotch.

RIIIP! Finally the material gave out, letting the truth behind Misty’s darkest secret finally surge to life! Misty had a cock! And not just one, not just two or three or four! Misty had NINE cocks on her crotch, sprouting like a forest right above her heaving ballsack! And they just kept growing larger and larger by the moment. Growing and straining, flexing and throbbing... 

When it finally all crept to a halt, Misty was a total sight to behold. Nine cocks, each no smaller than the length from her crotch to her chin, each as thick as one of her thighs, flexed and shivered in the humid pool air. The writhing cock mass was all pointing in different direction, filling almost all the idle space before Misty in towering manhood. Three pointing forward aiming low, high, and in between. Four hung on her right side in a triangle with one tightly packed in the center. Two fat ones hung on her left. Each cock was engorged with blood and looked absolutely ready to blow at a moment’s notice. Pre was leaking out of every single head, some pittering on to the floor below. And powering it all was Misty’s engorged nuts. Her sack was positively teaming with a mess of almost a dozen Cantaloupe sized nuts, hanging in a ballsack she could outright sit on!

The odor was brutal, and totally intoxicating. Nine hyper lady dick’s worth of spunk and sex wafted in the air, demanding everyone around her pay attention to her heaving cocks. It was enough to drive Sammy’s new impotent, pathetic dick to start spurting in his pants, though with his new undersized nuts, it amounted to little more than a few spurts that had totally clear shame slightly wetting the front of his outfit. 

To think such a pretty lady like her could even hide something like this away to just a rumor! How the fuck had Misty even done all this!? 

“What… what is all this!?” a befuddled Sammy asked.

“You’ve found my secret! Misty’s tentacles are real alright! And I just stole your length to gain my 9th one~”

Misty reached out to touch her imposing forest of dicks with her index finger. Just tapping their super sensitive heads sent her into a near-orgasmic shiver that had her cooing in sheer delight. All of her cock heads started dewing thick globs of pre. Three of her dicks even shot it out at strands that dirtied the pool floor a fair ways away!

“OOooooOOOH YYYEeeeAAAAAaaAhh…” Misty shuddered. “They get bigger and m-more sensitive every time I take a cock. Taking y-yours has almost made orgasms hair-trigger easy!”

Gosh, seeing those huge dicks pulsate and throb certainly was a sight! Honestly, Sammy couldn’t even say he was mad about having his dick stolen. His inner bottom was fine giving up that bit of him if it meant powering a gang of super cocks like this… provided he got to entertain them, of course. Now, all that was really left was sheer bewilderment this was all real with a few lingering questions.

“So like… how did you even keep this thing in your swimsuit?” Sammy asked. “Did I make it all grow that much?”

“Hmm? Oh no, it was close to this big before.” Misty explained. “You just added the ninth cock, a few inches of girth, and a couple inches of length. You’d be amazed what your Pokemon are willing to do to help you out if you’re good to them. My pal Starmie has no trouble using Minimize on my dicks to keep them all neat until I get horny. I didn’t even know Pokemon could target someone else with Minimize until I tried!”

This was all such a spectacle to take in. Sure, the Pokemon world had all sorts of oddities based in science, spirit, and magic, but something this wild happening just seems a step above everything else! How was he even supposed to react to all this? How was he supposed to react to having his cock stolen and one of Kanto’s strongest gym leaders secretly being a cock-stealing thief this whole time!?

Sammy looked inward. The answer was clear. It was time to have a bit of fun with this total sex anomaly.

Undeterred by his emasculation, Sammy stepped forward. With his dick reduced to a tiny little thing, he could sway his hips in a sexy cat walk even easier. It was plain to see Misty loved it too. As he neared closer and closer to the multi-mega-cocked gym leader, her phalluses were stiffening and throbbing in response.

“So, what do you tend to do with guys like me once you steal their length?” Sammy asked. “I can’t imagine you’d ever be able to fit one of these huge dicks inside them.”

Misty was a tad choked up as Sammy drew nearer. “O-oh! Well, normally they start fleeing in terror, screaming about the whole thing. I’ve never actually had a boy stick around…”

Sammy moved in closer, smiling with eyelids lowered. “No boys ever stuck around huh? You ever had anyone even touch these things? Gotta be lonely sticking just squarely to masturbation~”

A shot of pre cum erupted out of one of Misty’s dicks. Clearly he was hitting a weak spot! ...And, the nearer he got to Misty, the more he realized she was hitting one of his. The odor of all that dried pre and all sorts of prior cum shots and climaxes was starting to fog up Sammy’s head. The aroma of Misty’s cock forrest was starting to bend his brain. The part of him that loved nothing more than getting on his knees and taking a cock down his face until his nuts were on his chin was off raging. The nearer he got, the more he was just tempted to rub his whole upper body against the largest cock in her collection, then thrust his head into the reaches of her nutsack and rub his whole head in it all!

Rapidly Misty’s mannerisms shifted. Soon she looked less like a confident gym leader who’d just stolen cock length with her deepest secret and more like a power plant on the edge of catastrophic failure. Her eyes were totally locked on Sammy’s plump femboy hips as he swayed closer and closer, her gaze only coming up for air to take a glance at that smirking face conveying his total interest in her loaded ballsack. The closer Sammy neared, the more her bustling cock collection grew to full erection, the more her balls grew fuller and taut with virile sperm, the more the occasional pint of pre went flying into the air to splatter back down on the floor! It was totally evident Misty needed very little to send her over the edge now that she was packing the virility of nine men in between her legs. Sammy couldn’t wait to milk it all out of her. 

Finally, Sammy grew close enough to touch one. Gosh, they looked even better so close up! It was hard to properly admire a full mast bright red cock head and all the little sensitive bumps and folds it was packing until its full girth was just in range of Sammy’s tongue. The trainer gave it a poke, a squeeze at the top of the huge dick pillar nearly as wide as his shoulders. Misty immediately responded with a guttural groan and thick rope of precum slamming out that dick and splattering right in Sammy’s face. 

“Hoo-OOOH!” Misty howled. She’d never had another hand besides her own squeeze at one of her shafts. It felt amazing! Oh, she’d almost gotten so complacent with stroking her own meat or pressing her balls with her thighs to reach orgasm, she’d nearly forgotten how hot it was to have some spunky twink tease her crotch!

Once Misty was done clenching her teeth and calming back down from her miniature cumshot, she was greeted with Sammy’s face, soaked in her salty, stinky cock blasting. “O-oh… Sorry…”

Sammy gave her length another another squeeze and opened his mouth as another torrent smashed against his mug. Another hand darted for another cock head and sent that one spurting warm up shots all over the floor. Sammy wanted to make Misty spew!

It was all so hard for poor Misty to handle. This little fairy had absolutely awoken some fierce desires in her. Tried as she might to stem the flow of fluid leaking out her dicks, she couldn’t dam it at all. Misty wasn’t in control of her own body anymore; her libido and her insatiable collection of dicks had a stranglehold on her! 

All the while as Misty tried to preserve her modesty, Sammy had his cheeks full and his face coated in obscene amount of pre. He’d always thought getting cum on his face was a fun way to top off passionate cock sucking sessions but… oh man! How could he ever go back to sucking off normal trainers when Misty’s pre alone outshined anything he’d ever had blasted in his face before!? Having his own length reduced to a little dew drainer was totally worth it just to see this monstrous cock collection in action. There was one big pressing question left though: If Misty’s warm up consisted of spraying gallons of clear prostate fluid everywhere… what did it all look like when she finally blew her load? Sammy had to find out. Sammy simply needed to experience the ultimate orgasm from this multicocked goddess!

Up and down his body went, hugging and kissing one length with most of his body, rubbing his ass on another, and reaching out a spare hand to coax a third. Misty’s rigid mega dicks had absolutely no trouble supporting Sammy’s weight; they were as sturdy as steel! Better, yet that strength didn’t come at the cost of sensitivity. As Sammy worshipped as much cock as possible, Misty was positively losing her mind from having so many of her huge lengths pleasured for the first time. Every urethra on her nine cocks was absolutely gushing fluid as she wound up closer and closer to sweet, sweet climax. She could do no more than throw her head back and cherish every moment of ball-churning bliss!

Face kissing, chest pressing, hands groping, butt wiggling… just about Sammy’s entire body was trying its very hardest to milk Misty of her impending orgasm. All but his legs were still idle… oh, but they really didn’t contribute much to it at all, did they? All they could do is maybe kick Misty’s fat nutsack now that it looked full to bursting… 

Would that feel good? Could the gym leader’s titanic nuts take a firm kick and interpret it as pleasure? Sammy’s leg swung back. Perhaps it was better to try right there and then!

“O-OOOOHHH!” Misty roared as Sammy’s brutal kick’s blunt impact smashed against her sack of nearly a dozen testicles! Not only was her wail such a spectacle that Sammy was surprised a human being could make such a noise, but her body’s response was ridiculous! Sammy could physically see Misty’s balls swell, grow even tighter and full to bursting with potent spunk just on the very edge of blowing everywhere. Every single urethra was waterfalling fat globs of pre. The question remained though… did she like it?

“Oh, did that hurt?” Sammy asked. “I thought it’d feel nice but-”

“MORE!” Misty yelled. “MORE, DO THAT MORE~!”

Misty’s mouth became a fountain of mangled verbiage as her poor captivated heart failed to express just how good it felt for her nuts to be physically kicked into overdrive. 

As his hyper cocked partner insisted, Sammy got back to work. His foot dove forward again, slamming into that sperm cauldron and causing Misty’s agony-pleasure hybrid moans to hit a fever pitch. Another kick. Another. Misty seemed to stop reacting to them at all. All she could focus on right now was the imminent meltdown about to rupture between her thighs.

“Misty?’ Sammy began

Misty couldn’t even yell anymore. Her eyes were thrown back and her teeth were clenched trying to subdue her giga climax from possibly injuring Sammy. 

“Misty~?” Sammy continued, acting as if everything was still normal, acting as if he wasn’t glistening in pre, acting as if this woman wasn’t the gentlest tickle away from showing him that wonderous orgasm he craved to see. Perhaps it was best if he got out of the way of this potentially dangerous climax. Oh, but would he really want to miss this? Such a spectacle deserved to be observed first hand.

Sammy persisted. He pause just for a second before finding the perfect feather touch to unleash the titanic spunk load churning in Misty’s nuts. The femboy leaned forward towards his favorite cock of the lot, the one he’d been rubbing his body against for so long, but never paid the tip any attention. He leaned his head in closer. Closer. Right against it. Sammy gave the desperate cock head one final, loving kiss...

“OOohh… OOO-OOOOOOOHHHHRRGHH~!!!” Misty roared! That was it! She could take no more! Misty finally climaxed!

The long due eruption of spunk was more spectacular than absolutely anything Sammy could have ever imagined. The impressive heaves of pre cum out these massive dicks was nothing compared to true spunk blasting out of them! Misty came with all the force and impact of a fire hose. It was a miracle his neck didn’t break from the impact of Misty’s spunk torrent slamming right against his head! Perhaps it was the second eruption from the cock below smashing against Sammy’s fat thighs that helped mitigate that danger and instead simply lead to Sammy being blasted back by dual jizz torrents. Like a geyser, it all ruptured, pinning the twink cleanly to the other wall!

It just kept coming and coming and coming! Sammy couldn’t even move his body as the blasting of thick spunk splattered everywhere around him! He could only close his eyes and let the torrent keep him pinned to the wall, just one spectacle of the total ruination unfolding around him.

That was from two of Misty’s Nine dicks. The others were causing absolutely as much spectacular cum-drenched damage as the futanari gym leader roared in bliss! Torrents of spunk as thick as an arm erupted out of every single one of her members. The last one of her front facing cocks was aimed high, raining jizz back down on Misty and all over the floor, taking the lights out as collateral damage. The two on her left were unleashing her ball’s spunk load all over the walls and glass of the back of the gym, blotting out sunlight like the insides of her gym were running through a carwash. The four on her right erupted right into her pool and all over the surrounding bleachers, transforming the entire gym into messy, spunk-covered, jizz drenched, batter-blasted ruins!

And it continued and continued, for minutes on end. Fat, thick, sticky globs of girl spunk painting every bit of the expansive gymnasium in a thick coating of baby batter. Misty’s tentacles were absolutely unstoppable, totally dedicated to absolutely unloading everywhere. 

By the end of it all, Sammy was completely cum soaked. The stink of Misty’s fertile spunk was absolutely never coming out of his clothes. Hell, getting the odor off of him was probably going to be a terribly hard task. The heavy scent of fresh cum permeated everywhere, the air horribly hot and humid from the unspeakable spunk deluge.

It took Sammy a while to find his bearings again. Sloping off huge globs of sperm from his old stolen cock was a hard enough ordeal as is. The limited vision from the lights being smashed and the windows shining limited light through viscous cum made the task an ordeal. Finally though, he got into a somewhat presentable state; just a fine jizz film left on his body. He approached the exhausted gym leader, her phalluses steadily deflating back to complacency as the high of orgasm slowly faded away. 

“That was… that was incredible!” Sammy thundered. “Man, this beats what I expected by a mile!”

“Tha… Thanks…” A totally exhausted Misty panted. “You… Oh man… I need to let the other girls see you…”

Sammy’s face contorted a bit at that last remark. Did he hear that correctly? “Other girls?”

A whole new world unfolded right in front of Sammy as Misty unveiled one of Kanto’s greatest kept secret. Just about every lady trainer good enough to be a gym leader or an elite four member had fiddled around with the same Psychic-type powers that had granted Misty all these cocks. They were all stealing cocks and adding to their obscene hyper dicks just like Misty, each totally dead set on having the most dicks and the fattest balls of their little secret clique. The reason why rumors floated about only Misty was that she was simply the least experienced hiding it. After all, she’d only just started. She was still by far the smallest of all of Kanto’s multicocked cock stealing beauties.She could only dream for now of standing up to Sabrina’s might...

Sammy immediately packed his belongings and headed towards Saffron City Gym.


End file.
